Jay Pritchett
|Image = JayPritchettS6.jpg |Actor = Ed O'Neill |First = Pilot |Name = Jason Francis Pritchett |AKA = Old Timer, Jay-Lo, Smarty Pants, Bucket List, Mr. P, Sexy Pants |Gender = Male |Place = May 23, 1947 California, USA |Profession = Owner of Closet fornia (formerly) Owner of Pritchett Closets and Blinds |Family = Mr. Pritchett† - Father Mrs. Pritchett† - Mother Gloria Pritchett - Wife Claire Dunphy - Daughter Mitchell Pritchett - Son Manny Delgado - Step-Son Joe Pritchett - Son Donnie Pritchett - Brother Becky Pritchett - Sister Irene Pritchett - Sister in-Law Michael Pritchett - Nephew Unnamed Niece-in-Law Melanie Pritchett - Great-Niece Stella - Pet DeDe Pritchett - Ex-Wife Phil Dunphy - Son-in-Law Haley Dunphy - Granddaughter Alex Dunphy - Granddaughter Luke Dunphy - Grandson Lily Tucker-Pritchett - Adoptive Granddaughter Cameron Tucker - Son-in-Law Lucas Williams† - Ex-Father-in-Law Mrs. Williams† - Ex-Mother-in-Law CeCe Williams - Ex-Sister-in-Law BeBe Williams - Ex-Sister-in-Law Fulgencio† - Father-in-Law Pilar - Mother-in-Law Sonia - Sister-in-Law 2 Unnamed Brothers-in-Law (via Gloria) |Seasons = S1 - S2 - S3 - S4 - S5 - S6 - S7}} Jason Francis "Jay" Pritchett is the patriarch of the Pritchett family. He is the father of Claire, Mitchell and Joe. He is married to Gloria and is stepfather to Manny. He is a veteran of the Vietnam War and is the owner of Pritchett's Closets & Blinds. Biography Before the show Jay was born on May 23, 1947 to Mr. and Mrs. Pritchett. He also has a sister Becky and a younger brother Donnie. When Jay was 10 and Donnie was 8, a bully named Joey Calieri took Donnie's bicycle and Jay put Joey's head in the ice. When Jay was 12, he sneaked off to the movies with his best friend Jim and after seeing Solomon and Sheba ''swore someday he would marry Gina Lollobrigida ("Boys' Night"). Before he turned 18, he used a fake ID to enlist in the army unsuccessfully ("Hit and Run"). Jay eventually would serve in the Vietnam War and have his navy training in Pensacola at age 18. There he would meet Charlotte, who was 31 at the time and have his first sexual experience ("Goodnight Gracie"). Later in his life, Jay married DeDe Williams and together they have two children: Claire and Mitchell. They were married for 35 years until they divorced when they grew apart and DeDe left to find herself. She subsequently dated a woman named Dottie which ended badly ("Election Day"). Later on, Jay married a Colombian woman Gloria who has a son Manny Delgado from her marriage to Javier. Personality Overview Being a war veteran, Jay is shown to be quite a tough person and somewhat strict. Now past his prime, he finds many of the things that his family do tedious, which he often expresses while sighing "Oh jeez". But despite all this, he is a decent man who cares about the welfare of his family. Jay is also quite charismatic, which he attributes to his blue eyes. He claims that he is like catnip to sister-in-laws, as DeDe's sisters BeBe and CeCe, and Gloria's sister Sonia are attracted to him ("Valentine's Day 4: Twisted Sister"). Season Summaries Season 1=We get to know Jay in Season 1 where we see that he can be uptight, but he really cares about his family and his newly extended family. We also see that Jay doesn't give out his love well and is still a little uncomfortable with his son being gay and being in a relationship with Cam and we see that Jay doesn't have a great relationship with Phil mostly because of the fact that it seems Phil took Claire away from Jay when he married her. But at the end of each episode we do see that Jay really cares and loves his family. |-| Season 2=We see Jay in Season 2 a little more devleoped but still very far away from being fond with Phil and being comfortable with Mitchell and Cameron. Jay's brother comes to town and their brotherly ribbing goes a little too far, but when Jay finds out Donnie is suffering from cancer, he becomes more sympathetic and near the end, the brothers share an emotional moment and make up. Jay and his family start owning a dog named Stella which he originally did not want to keep and Jay appears to start showing much more affection towards her than to Gloria. |-| Season 3=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 3 summary here for Jay). |-| Season 4=We see Jay, in Season 4, become 65 years old and learn from Gloria that she is pregnant ("Bringing Up Baby"). In the episode "Party Crasher", his son, Joe is born just after midnight on Manny's birthday. |-| Season 5=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 5 summary here for Jay). |-| Season 6=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 6 summary here for Jay). |-| Season 7=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 7 summary here for Jay). Occupations ''(formely) Co-Owner of Closet Fornia Jay was formely the co-owner of a closet company called "Closet Fornia", he owned the company alongside Earl Chambers, who is now his enemy. If Jay has any other enemies, it seems that Earl would be Number one on that list. They started owning the company in the 1980's. Their business was going very well, Jay recalls it saying "maybe a celebrity or two" had come in to their company and may or may have not bought a closet. However at some point in 1984, it seems that Jay came to work and Earl's desk had been cleared out. He had badmouthed Jay to half their Rolodex which made Jay feel very bad, and had to start over again. This company has only been mentioned in "Won't You Be Our Neighbor". Owner of Pritchett's Closets & Blinds Jay is currently the owner of Pritchett's Closets & Blinds. He hired his daughter, Claire, to work for him ("First Days"). From being the owner of the closet company, it seems that it's given him a lot of money. He seems to be the wealthiest person in his family. Relationships 'Family' Claire with Claire.]] Main=Claire is Jay and DeDe's eldest child and daughter. It was stated that Claire gets her competitiveness and tough attitude from her father ("Egg Drop"), encouraging her into sports and becoming daddy's girl ("After the Fire"). Their relationship was strained during her rebellious teenage years, during which Jay reveals she was once found by the cops swimming in her underwear with her boyfriend after a party ("The Kiss"). |-| My Hero=In "My Hero" Claire reveals she still finds Jay condescending and rude to her, but after overhearing Jay express his concern for Mitchell's well-being, she views him in a more positive light. Despite all their troubles, Claire is closer to her father because of his supportive attitude growing up . Mitchell walks Mitchell down the wedding aisle]] Main=Mitchell is Jay's son. As Jay had trouble expressing his love to his children, it affected Mitchell greatly who was growing up in the closet. Jay had trouble being totally supportive of Mitchell and Mitchell had to come out to his father three times. This has led Mitchell to very much want to appeal to his father. Jay has recognized his mistakes with Mitchell and has tried to reflect better understanding with his stepson, Manny. Despite Mitchell's complaints, he learned patience in dealing with his father. |-| The Wedding (Part 2)=Mitchell is extremely touched when Jay provides his club as venue to Mitchell's wedding to show how much his son means to him, and offers to walk him down the aisle ("The Wedding"). Phil Main=Phil is Jay's son-in-law. Jay usually mistreats and antagonizes Phil and Phil always tries really hard to gain approval from Jay. |-| Come Fly With Me=In "Come Fly with Me" Jay tells Phil that he likes him for taking good care of his family and thinks very highly of him, despite their differences. |-| After the Fire=In "After the Fire", to Jay's dismay, he accidentally told Phil that he loved him, but Phil was too busy and didn't hear it. |-| Great Expectations=In "Great Expectations", Jay recounts that he first met Phil while he was hiding outside the house waiting for Claire to come out. His granddaughter, Haley and her boyfriend are in the same position: Dylan is in the bushes outside, and Haley is inside. |-| Dance Dance Revelation=In "Dance Dance Revelation", Jay introduces Phil as "Phil is my son-in-law," but Phil says it sounds like he is saying, "Phyllis, my son-in-law." Phil also complains that Jay says "Dumb-phy" instead of "Dunphy", which he actually does. |-| The Kiss=In "The Kiss", Phil once fixed Jay's printer and since it is Phil's only accomplishment with Jay, he brings it up every chance he gets. DeDe Main=DeDe Pritchett is Jay's first wife with whom he has two children with, Claire and Mitchell. DeDe is known to appear a little crazy and inappropriate at times, which she admits later is due to her insecurities with Gloria and Jay's new life. Jay dreads and tries to avoid DeDe meeting Gloria as the former tends to always cause trouble. |-| Disneyland=It is said that, while married, Jay and DeDe grew apart and argued over little things. After he took their children to Disneyland, he decided to tell DeDe it was over. However. after hearing the Robotic Lincoln's speech, he realized staying with his kids is more important than leaving his wife, so he waited until they were all grown up ("Disneyland"). |-| Arrested=DeDe says that Jay was always absent while they were raising their children, which Jay admits was because he was busy providing for their family who had very little at the time ("Arrested"). They divorced after 35 years of marriage. Jay describes his marriage to DeDe being, though "perfect in paper", it was also like serving time. Gloria Main=Gloria Pritchett is Jay's second wife. She is much younger than Jay which makes people sometimes think that he is her father. She has a son, Manny with her previous husband, Javier. Jay and Gloria got married 6 months before the start of the series and she gives birth to their son Joe in Season 4. Feisty and confident, Gloria thinks Jay is her match, which makes her attracted to him ("Two Monkeys and a Panda"). Jay continually struggles to cope with Gloria's insistence to preserve their Colombian traditions so they tend to compromise with the rest of the family. Cam Main=Cam is Jay's son-in-law. They particularly bond because of their shared interest in sports. Jay mentions he used to be a quarterback and Cam was a center. |-| Express Christmas=In "Express Christmas", Cam reveals that he kept the cork and wine bottle from when they watched their first game together to commemorate. Jay is also shown helping out Mitch and Cam in building and fixing around the house. Manny Main=Manny is Jay's stepson from his marriage to Gloria. It is implied that Manny was not very fond of Jay at the start. He reveals that for the first month he knew Jay, he didn't think Jay had a chance with his mother and did not bother to know his name ("Two Monkeys and a Panda"). During Jay and Gloria's wedding, Manny chose the song for their dance, "Beauty and the Beast" ("Treehouse"). At the start of the series two seem uncomfortable with each other mainly because Manny thinks very highly of his adventurous father than of Jay ("The Bicycle Thief"). The two have become closer throughout the series, after Jay's deep concern for Manny becomes apparent. Jay is fully supportive of Manny in sports (fencing and later football), although being a romantic, Manny prefers poetry and art. Joe Main=Joe is Jay's son with Gloria. Jay consistently worries he might miss milestones of Joe growing up as he did with Claire and Mitchell, saying he might not have another chance. |-| The Verdict=In "The Verdict", Jay has to take cover for Gloria at Joe's pre-school, The Learnin' Barn, while Jay starts to hate the fact that while his child is at school, he also has to be there, as he's covering for Gloria. Jay has a tough time trying to connect with Joe while he is there, as he calls out for Joe at some point and Joe runs past him, Jay then states he feels like Bruce Willis in The Sixth Sense. Later on we see that Jay tells Gloria that he feels like Joe didn't even notice or care he was there. However, their son comes running in, when Gloria asks how his day at school went, he positively answers saying it was great because his Daddy was there, and they now call a kid, who Jay picks on while he is there; when the kid starts a fight with him, "Big Ears". Jay dismisses any of his concerns when he realises his son did actually have fun because he was there. Friendships Vincent and Shorty.]] Main=Vincent is Jay's best friend introduced in season 1. As everyone calls him Shorty, his real name is never mentioned until the Season 5 episode "Three Dinners", where Jay reveals that Mitchell's middle name is named after Shorty, as he stood by Jay when Mitchell was born one month premature. He eventually moves to Costa Rica with her wife Darlene, promising to call Jay every day. Shorty has a tendency to show interest in things the same as gay men, such as outfits, picnics, and other men's physique. |-| Fifteen Percent=In "Fifteen Percent", Mitchell meets Shorty and thinks he is "gay as they come". When Jay tries to confront Shorty, he says he is not gay and likes only clothes because his father was a tailor. Other Family Jay's parents have both passed away, and his brother Donnie is living with his own family (possibly in Buffalo as Jay is not sure). Her sister Becky is only mentioned. Mr. Pritchett Main=Mr. Pritchett is Jay's father, we don't actually know his name. His father fought for the U.S., indicating that he may have fought in World War II and was mentioned to be emotionally reserved with Jay. He died at the age of 63. Mrs. Pritchett Main=Mrs. Pritchett is Jay's mother, we don't actually know her name either. His mother was implied to be very affectionate with her children. Jay had written her a poem for Mother's Day when he was 9 which she kept in her cookbook. |-| Mother's Day=In "Mother's Day", Jay tells his family the story when his mother came charging out of the stands during a game to defend him when his Little League coach was yelling at him. Jay tears up while telling the story, sobbing "you only get one mom". Donnie Main=Donnie is Jay's younger brother. |-| Hawaii=He is first introduced in "Hawaii" when he calls Jay on his birthday and reminds him that he is now the same age as their father when he died, which worries Jay. Jay and Donnie seem to show their affection to each other by brotherly insults and sometimes even by wrestling each other for sport. Though the two seem to always trade banters, they share a deep love for each other as seen when Jay apologizes for treating Donnie differently after he found out about his illness. |-| The Musical Main=Donnie visits Jay and Gloria in "The Musical Man" and Jay finds out later that Donnie has prostate cancer. Becky Main=Becky is Jay's sister. We don't see much of their relationship, the only thing we ever hear about them is that their father kissed him goodnight thinking he was her, which is mentioned in The Kiss. |-| The Kiss=In "The Kiss", Jay mentions that the only time his father showed affection for him was when he thought he was Becky and kissed him good night. Trivia *He along with the other parents: Gloria, Phil, Claire, Mitch, and Cam are the only characters who have appeared in every episode. *He may have stayed in Ohio for a while, as he asks a woman in Florida who seems familiar to him if she had been there ("Goodnight Gracie"). *Jay can be seen reading a newspaper that was previously seen in Married... with Children, which he starred in. *He likes constructing model airplanes and keeps a collection in a cabinet that is always locked. *Jay seems to enjoy sports and fishing, as seen in various episodes. *His favorite song is "MidniSeght Train to Georgia" by Gladys Knight & the Pips ("The Late Show"). Quotes Season 1 — From "Family Portrait" — From "Family Portrait" — From "Family Portrait" — From "Family Portrait" Season 2 — From "Manny Get Your Gun" — From "Manny Get Your Gun" — From "Manny Get Your Gun" — From "Manny Get Your Gun" — From "Manny Get Your Gun" — From "Manny Get Your Gun" Season 4 — From "Snip" — From "Snip" — From "Snip" Appearances Please go to here for color coding. Gallery Jay Pritchett.jpg|Season 1 Jaypritchett.jpg|Season 2 Jay.jpg|Season 3-6 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Pritchett Family Category:Content Category:Divorcees Category:Fathers Category:Grandfathers Category:Uncles Category:Bullying Characters Category:Ramirez Family